kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Island
Evil Island (aka Mordack's Island, Mordack Island and Wizard's Island) is a small isle just outside the land of Serenia it once belonged to the evil wizard Mordack. Mordack's Island lies some distance from the Harpie Island. Background Mordack's island is a powerful and mysterious place situated somewhere in the Northern Sea, east of Serenia. It consists of a few sheer vertical peaks, with almost no level areas. At its summit is Mordack castle, the only path to which passes between the lethal gaze of a pair of stone cobra dragons. Occasionally stories told by mariners say that the island seems suspended in the air, floating its mass above the waves as if having from an invisible string. One or two of these mariners say they have sailed under the island, and have seen the dungeons of hell hanging above their masts. As has been noted before, stories like this are often told when sailors and strong drink share a table.KQC, 2nd Edition, 491 It was dark and desolate island on which only Mordack's castle stood. The waters surrounding the island were inhabited by evil sea creatures. The castle itself was a eerie and evil place, and it seemed to be floating several feet off the ground and filled with dark magic. Inside the castle there were bizarre objects such as statues which seemed to move, and even a library with a grotesque and satanic organ that played itself. The castle's walls seemed to be made out of stone and organic vein-like matter. The twisted and deformed shapes of the island's rocks seemed to grow up out of the very earth like strange weeds. The exact location of the islands is not known, but Derek believes they lie off the coast of the continent of Serenia (Daventry), some distance form Harpie Island. However, he has sometimes switched their positions on maps, and also hinted the possibility that it could be one of the enchanted islands said to float above the waves, and ruled by wizards. Mordack's island may actually have been floating above the waves; most surely the bulk of it hung suspended above the ocean. The chances are good that those parts that did seem to touch the water were illusion. The only exception was one tiny, rocky beach that was guarded by a pair of ominous stone pillars, and sea creatures of the more repulsive (and dangerous) kind. A few scraggly palm trees can be seen growing on the smaller islands at the base of the island. After his family and castle were kidnapped and miniaturized by Mordack, King Graham made his way to the island with Cedric by way of a sailboat, guided by the mermaid Pearl. King Graham was able to rescue his family, castle and Princess Cassima and all were returned home by Crispin. Behind the scenes The island goes by several names in King's Quest Companion including Mordack's Evil Island, Mordack's Island, and Mordak's Island. In KQ5 hintbook it is called Mordack's Island and Wizard Island. In the Sierra BBS Hint System it was referred to as Mordack's Island. In KQ5 it is described by several terms including Mordack's island, and the wizard's island. in Quest For Daventry it is known as Mordack Island. The exact location of the island is unclear and seems to switch places with Harpy Island routinely. References Category:Islands Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Places (KQ5) Category:Places (QFD) Category:Floating Islands Category:Enchanted Isles Category:Rocky Islets